


Cotton Wool

by Bittersweet_Fable



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet_Fable/pseuds/Bittersweet_Fable
Summary: Kirk struggles with the fact that Spock risked himself to save him and confronts him about it.Ends with fluff.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Cotton Wool

The two men burst into the private quarters and waited tensely for the door to close before Kirk rounded on Spock, hands fisted at his sides in fury “Don’t you ever, **ever,** do something like that again. How could you think I would have approved it? It was stupid and reckless!” 

“Captain-” 

“No! The possible consequences, the danger that… what could have happened if you… if you…” he shook his head, trying to clear the horrors his imagination had conjured “You are never to do anything like that again. I forbid it. As your captain I forbid it.” 

“Captain-” 

“I’m not done; the next time you get a harebrained scheme like that you ignore it. Do you hear me?” He stabbed his finger at the other man's chest “You ignore it and you find another way to do whatever it is you were going to do. I don’t care if it means breaking the prime directive to do it another way; if you have to pretend to be a god for some backwater village you do it, but never do what you just did. Ever. Again” 

“Captain you are being illogical.” 

“Like hell I’m being illogical! You nearly died and I couldn’t do anything except watch. You stepped into a nest of cannibals without a weapon and no way to beam away and you expect me to just accept that?!” He threw his hands wide as if daring someone to disagree. 

“Jim!” Spock exclaimed, exasperation clear “You had been stabbed and beaten, and they were clearly about to kill you, the only logical course of action was to draw their attention away. I had 10.5 seconds to create a diversion and so I used what resources I had. I would like you to take into consideration that I was successful” 

“I don’t care if you got them all to do a dance, I don’t want you to risk your life for mine like that again” 

Spock looked at Jim thoughtfully for a moment “and if our roles had been reversed? Would you not have done something equally risky to save my life?” 

“Damn you and your logic!” Jim shouted before his shoulders fell, defeat and exhaustion weighing on him “you know I would” he said a little softer, running his hands through his hair and letting out a breath. He sat down on the end of the bed with a soft huff “this is one of those times when I wonder if this relationship was a good idea” 

Spock nodded but remained silent; it was a conversation they had had many times from both sides and it always ended the same – it was worth the pain. 

Kirk looked up at him with cautious affection “You know I don’t want to wrap you in cotton wool right?” 

“If you are referring to being overly protective then yes Jim, I understand and can relate. I too do not want you to come to harm, particularly at my expense however experience has taught me that I have little chance in convincing you to desist” His mouth twitched in a fond smile “and I do not believe your luck would allow it” 

Jim pulled a face as he stood and walked over to his lover, a soft smile erasing the tension he had carried since they arrived back on the ship some 4.7 hours ago. Spock was pleased to see his body relax as well, too many days of stress and nights of broken sleep of late had them both wound tighter than usual, he had not predicted the argument to end so quickly. 

Their hands met in a gentle kiss before they wrapped their arms around each other, taking comfort from the real, solid, unharmed forms they held, proving to themselves that the other was well and whole. Spock pulled away only far enough to look Jim in the eye, hands remaining against the skin at the base of Kirk’s spine, drawing and giving comfort in equal measure at the skin to skin contact “Now would be an appropriate time for us both to get some rest, perhaps you would like to shower while I prepare us both a drink?” 

"Perhaps” Jim admitted before grinning up at him “but it would be much more fun if you joined me for the shower” and before Spock could clear the mental images Jim had thrown at him he was gone, clothes left in a trail towards a door left just wide enough for Spock to hear the hum of the sonic shower and Jim’s moan of pleasure as he stepped inside. 

Perhaps there was something to be gained from engaging in a little recreational fun he thought as he made his way to the door, after all, the doctor had pulled them both from duty for the next 47.2 hours. 

A ghost of a smile graced Spock’s face as he shed his shirt. 

There were many recreational activities that they could engage in during that time. 


End file.
